25 Drabbles for Donuts
by TitanWolf
Summary: here are 25 shots into the relationship of Sadie and Lars, some are more normal while several are really out there and shouldn't be considered canon. read and enjoy.


**25 Drabbles for Donuts**

 **here are 25 drabbles for the best pairing on Steven Universe(seriously they deserve their own show) some of these aren't in order. let me know your favorites and what you'd like to see next from me**

* * *

 **Sleepover**

After waking up to find a bulldog butt resting right next to his face Lars makes the choice to have Sadie sleepover at his place from now on.

 **Piercing**

"Ah cat beweve oo tolled be indo booding dis" Sadie mumbled, her tongue still swollen from the piercing, Lars wiped her tears and hugged her.

 **Message**

When Sadie gets a Skype call from Lars at 3 AM she never expected to see his cat tapping random buttons on the keyboard, or Lars dancing around his room naked.

 **Birthday**

He never expected her to actually buy him a new game console, it made the box of oyster crackers he got her for hers look stupid.

 **Oyster Crackers**

When her eyes light up at the sight of a crate of her favorite snack Lars can't help but smile as she tears into them.

 **Fight**

The last thing Buck Dewey expected when he and his friends ditched Lars was for Sadie to punch him in the balls.

 **Movie**

"It's not fair!" Lars wailed and hugged Sadie as the giant gorilla was locked in a cage and sent drifting out to sea. "He just wanted to climbed the tallest building!"

 **Pets**

"Stupid Steven- ow!- stupid Lion- ow!"

"It's not Steven's fault you fell into the snack table," she replied, dabbing Lars's cuts with more peroxide. "You really shouldn't have made fun of those animals."

 **Hair**

Sadie began to weep as Lars pulled off his hat to reveal his bald head.

"Now we match," he said, as he sat down on the side of her hospital bed.

 **Kiss**

Lars always imagined what it would be like to kiss Jenny Pizza, but when Sadie gives him a small kiss after every long one he doesn't remember why he ever wanted to kiss Jenny.

 **Date**

"Ok Tobi, you pretend to be Sadie," he said to the orange cat.

"Ok Hatch, you pretend to be Lars," she said to the bulldog.

"You wanna go out sometime?"

 **Hickey**

When Steven asks them why they both have band aids all over their necks they both begin to sweat and babble.

 **Pickles**

When Sadie come home to find a broken jar in the kitchen and pickle juice everywhere she remembers what she forgot to do that morning.

 **Lights**

Lars decided to start turning on the light when he steps in something warm on the way to the bathroom, but remembered he did it to not wake Sadie.

 **Wheels**

Lars can't believe she chose to stay with him, trapped in this chair he has nothing to offer her, when she kisses him after helping him onto the bed he knows she only wants him.

 **Money**

"If I'd known your money trouble was just having to help wrap 3 water coolers full of pennies I'd have said no," he said, as he carried in more coin wraps for the 5th time.

 **Fall**

There was nothing Sadie loved more than walking under the trees after the leaves changed color and the weather got cold, now she loves it because she has Lars to share it with.

 **Fire**

"I left the coffee pot on again, didn't I?" he asked, as the two watched the Big Donut be engulfed in flames.

 **Vampires**

"Oh Deadward!"

"Oh Stella!"

"Oh my god this movie sucks!" Lars exclaimed, only to be pelted by popcorn and drink cups, while Sadie only cries obliviously.

 **Swimming**

Lars feels self-conscious of himself in his trunks, his pasty white body and long gangly arms and legs make him look like a stork. But when Sadie takes off her towel to reveal the tight hugging purple suit he feels his jaw drop open and thank god his trunks are baggy.

 **Books**

"You read _Activity of Chairs_!?" Sadie exclaimed, after catching Lars reading in the break room.

"Yeah, I like the political intrigue and the battles," he said.

"Have you gotten to the War of 5 Shahs?" she asked, before going off on a tangent of things she loved about the book and its sequels.

 **Breasts**

Lars was always surprised by Sadie, whether it be her cheerful personality, her sense of humor, or that when they finally decided to have sex that she didn't wear a pushup bra like Lars thought, or any bra for that matter.

 **Ring**

"Lars did you get that from the 25 cent machine?" she asks, looking at the plastic ring her boyfriend held towards her.

He smiles sheepishly. "Its all I could afford," he said, slipping it back into his pocket.

"I didn't say no," she said, holding out her hand.

 **Wedding**

The ceremony is small, close family and friends meeting at the boardwalk, Mr. Smiley, to everyone's surprise, was the minister, and Steven was the ring bearer and Lars's best man. Everything was going fine until Steven tripped, fell into Lars, who fell into Mr. Smiley and sent him tumbling backwards off the boardwalk and into the ocean.

 **Baby**

Lars's reaction to the news is not what Sadie expected, he picked her up and twirled her around the kitchen, before slipping, and sending them both falling to the floor.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you," he says

 **END**


End file.
